War Games
by PauPauDere
Summary: The world's cycle has started yet again, meaning countries- and even their continents- are hungry for power. With countries decking it out head-to-head in games of deception and strategy in order to rebuild the past's empires and maybe some new ones, will peace ever return to Earth? (Continents and some country OCs!)


**Wow. Hi! I exist! :D**

 **This seems like it's my first story. To be honest I have a couple stories on here on a different account that I'm trying to remember the password to. xD But yeah.**

 **This was just an idea I had that I REALLY wanted to make into a story, so I did! So here's some set facts of this universe that I made for this story to work:**

 **\- Countries are actually countries, rather than a human AU. Rare, I know! They act as a kind of "spirit" or metaphorical representation of their actual nation.**

 **\- Continents are a thing! They are similar to the countries that are held within them, and each has their own unique personality, like all the countries. They act kind of like bosses to the countries and if the countries do something they disapprove of, they punish them with things like natural disasters and whatnot. They hold continental meetings and recently, some have become a little twisted with their motives...**

 **\- There will be a few country OCs, such as ALL OF SOUTH AMERICA, because come on, South America needs some representation. That's like, my favorite continent.**

 **\- Countries wage war and battle not through actual armies in this case, but through metaphorical "games"- card games, board games, etc. meant to represent real battle. I thought this would make it interesting and give it a kind of strategic, Liar Game-y feel!**

 **With all of that in mind, please enjoy!**

* * *

 _The cycle of existence has remained steady for centuries._

 _This applies to humans, of course, as well as countries, and even continents._

 _The "hunger" phase has begun once again for most of the lands. Unsatisfied with what they have now, they yearn to take pieces away from other continents, claim territories, rub it in everyone's face that their nations are more advanced and powerful than the others. And to think there was a time in which they all coincided peacefully amongst each other… to think there was a time when they were one united being- Pangea, the mother of it all. Some of them still dream of that time happening once again, but for now...they fight._

Europe scoffed at yet another rude comment he caught North America mumbling under his breath. "I do WHAT with sheep, now?!"

Africa and Oceania sighed in unison. The two boys never stopped their bickering, even at a supposedly-professional continental conference.

South America looked down at her hands folded in her lap wearily. They were drifting off-topic, yet again. With a half-hearted smile, she calmly tried to dissolve the problem and bring the subject back on track.

"Everyone, let's try to get along and remember what we're-"

"C'mon, gramps, with all the weird porn circulating around your place, I'm sure there's SOME beastiality involving your favorite herd animal floating around in there." North America ran his fingers through his slick, auburn hair and smirked mischievously. South's face fell into a scowl. Ignored again.

Europe straightened his royal jacket indignantly, smoothing over all the embellishments of all his former kingdoms' emblems. He liked to boast through his fashion the kind of wealth his nations once had- even if that was in the past.

"How dare you outwardly claim such a raunchy idea! As if your own nations don't have their own...strange...explicit material of the modern age! And all other continents as well!"

"I mean, I guess we probably have some weird stuff over here," Oceania hummed with disinterest. Asia clenched her jaw irritatedly, and with slight embarrassment. She would be able to outright deny such statements about "strange explicit material" to at least a degree, if it wasn't for...Japan.

But North America merely grinned widely at the flustered European before him, who frowned in disapproval (and slight jealousy) at the unrefined display of his pearly teeth.

"That's right, we got tons of weird, modern stuff! Emphasis on 'modern'. Weird stuff should be expected in the age of modernity, but the important part is that my nations are modern! Completely modern and functional, and it only took us a few hundred years to get there, as opposed to your thousands of years of suffering and barbaric sadism to get to wherever the hell you are now."

The North American continent sat back in his chair and cackled when he finished the bashful comment, leaving his European counterpart to flush and stutter in humiliated rage. The room echoed with North's laughter, as it was otherwise completely silent.

South's eyes remained aimed downwards, yet they wandered to examine North's attire beside her. A deep raspberry suit made of the most lavish cloth and topped with a matching bowtie, made to resemble the Jazz Age-era fashion trends. He always liked to dress like his favorite American era, and that was his current favorite, though he had many. South fretted for a moment, worrying that her outfit may have resembled his a bit too much, and quickly went through the differences: hers was black, the button layout was different, she simply had a tie, and a matching black skirt whereas his pants were cream-colored. Feeling his gaze turn to her curiously, her stare drifted back to her lap with haste.

A thousand thoughts ran through Europe's head at once. _How dare he speak such...foolery! His rapid advancement only occurred because his nations leeched off of mine, the damned fool! He would have duly taken a couple thousand years, should he have been by himself with no one to mimic in every aspect of society, too…! The ungrateful pig…!_

Scowling at North's indecent comments and Europe's gritted teeth, Asia had had enough. This discussion had gotten out of hand. Tightening her fists within the slightly-oversized sleeves of her kimono (Asia refused to dress in Westernized outfits for meetings, so switched it up with any of her countries' traditional wear- this time around she chose a somber-hued kimono, binding her torso tightly in a thick sash and her jet-black hair even tighter up on her head,) she silently cursed everyone in front of her for making her have to do this, and finally spoke up.

"It appears you Western folks have enjoyed your leisure time for a while now, but if you don't mind, we have some business here that needs to be taken care of."

Her tone was strict and authoritative; everyone's ears perked at the sound of it, unlike South's. They had come that day to discuss the new sets of acceptable procedures their countries were going to be able- or not allowed- to do. Biological warfare, space exploration, boundary opening and closing- it was all discussed here.

Oceania smiled absentmindedly at Asia's choice of lip color that day, a deep scarlet. She usually kept her face plain, so it was a nice surprise walking into the meeting room this morning. Of course, he couldn't say the same about himself- while everyone else dressed especially professional for meetings, he threw on whatever he could find this morning, as he usually did. Thus, mismatched socks and a half-tucked-in shirt were the result.

At the same time, Africa nodded enthusiastically in Asia's direction, causing her heavy amounts of jewelry to rattle. Sure, the other continents may find her amount of accessories gaudy-and the minimal amount of cloth she dons on her body as revealing- but this was her preference of garments, and she could care less what they thought of it. In any case, she agreed with Asia, even if Asia didn't agree with her fashion sense. "Yes, I really think today's topic is crucial-"

Her sentence was cut short by a sudden sharp bang that filled the room for a moment. Europe had slammed his fist against the table. Stunned into silence, everyone stared at his shaky figure looming over North's chair, shadows masking his eyes. At last, he spoke, with an eerie, quiet certainty deepening his voice:

"Recolonization."

Everyone blinked at him in utter confusion, until at last, fear spread on a couple of their faces- South's especially. "Europe, you don't mean…"

"Conquering pieces of land, claiming territories, and colonizing them for the motherland shall now return to the prominence it once had in the 1500s to 1700s- before the Revolution blasted it out of the water." Europe glared directly at North, who finally sat up in his seat in response.

"Yeah, because it was a stupid idea to begin with," the younger country growled back, "There's no way in hell you're getting any piece of my lands."

"What, are you scared? Have these rapid couple hundred of years not prepared you enough for a wiser entity to come and sweep the floor with you? You think you stand so little of a chance against my intellect, you'd refuse the idea of challenging me like this without hesitance, hmm?" Europe let out a malicious laugh as an angered North slammed his palms against the table and stood.

"You really know how to push my buttons, huh?" he spat through a wicked grin, "Fine, why don't we try your little sissy attempt to return to prevalence in this world. You'll be crying for forgiveness once you mess with my forces."

All other continents looked around at each other in fear, not knowing what to say about this face-off- except for one.

Asia stood up with the two men, a wild sneer plastered on her cherry lips, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Don't you dare leave the rest of us out of this!" she cackled, causing the interest in her makeup to fade from Oceania's eyes, "My nations would love to rise again and defeat you filthy Westerners once and for all!"

"Oho, we have another player in this game, I see." Europe hummed approvingly. "We'll either work something out between us, or one of us has to lose everything. ...Who am I kidding? The last option is the only option."

"And the victor will certainly be clear, you wretched swine," Asia muttered under her breath with venom.

"Sounds like you're getting approval for your proposal, Europe. Go ahead, then! Make this law of life happen!" North threw his hands up and chuckled, seemingly without a care in the world, but his mind was already swarmed with battle tactics.

"It seems so. Why don't we check with the others, though. Anyone oppose?" Europe tossed the last sentence to the other three continents hastily, as if he could care less what their opinion on the matter was.

"I absolutely oppose! Please don't do this!" South immediately stood out of her chair with a face contorted in worry.

"Yeah, this sounds terrible!" Oceania stood up similarly. Europe's grin simply grew wider and more malicious- the two continents his empires dominated centuries before were cowering beneath him. Delicious.

"Two oppositions then. I suppose it all comes down to…" Europe-and everyone else's- eyes wandered to the only continent who hadn't yet spoken up about the proposal- Africa.

Eyes wide with panic, and body trembling uncontrollably, she stared down at the plain table before her, unsure of where else to look.

"I...I don't know…" she whispered at last through shaky breaths, "I don't know…"

Europe's lips curled into one more cruel smirk as he approached her, lifting her chin up with a single finger to face him, as he cooed:

"Yes, you do."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Europe's actual land, disputes were already occurring._

 _At the time, no country knew of the continents' plans yet- though some ongoing conflicts were happening around the globe, no one was plotting to the extremes that the continents were getting at in this time._

"You were at his house AGAIN?"

Poland kicked the mud puddle forming in the sidewalk divot in front of him in disapproval. His friend, Lithuania, frowned defensively in return.

"Do you think I had a choice? He would have just forced worse punishments onto me if I didn't go. I don't want to get on his bad side. Trust me, I'd much prefer to spend dinner with you."

The Pole pouted down at the puddles to hide the blush rising to his cheeks from the comment and scoffed. "You're THAT scared of him? He's only going to hurt you more if you're, like, a coward. You need to put your foot down so he knows not to mess with you!"

"Oh, speak for yourself, Poland." Liet said with a huff, slightly irritated with his friend's offensive attitude. If Lithuania even spent a SINGLE day with countries on the other side of the "neighborhood," Poland would get fussy and possessive. And this time around, it wasn't even a willing decision- Russia had asked if the Lithuanian could pay him a visit. When Russia asks, it's not a question, it's a demand- and when Russia demands, you obey.

The visit wasn't even anything special, as usual: it was just a way for Russia to slip into "light" conversations over dinner that, even if the Baltics were free now, Russia was still bigger and stronger than they were, and could obliterate them if they mess anything up. It was a way to assert his dominance long after he lost their control. But Poland still seemed to see it as someone taking away his only friend. Because his only friend was a wimp.

But now, Liet seemed to imply that Poland was similarly a wimp. After all, the Baltics weren't the ONLY ones under Soviet control so long ago- and even before that, who was under Nazi control? Though he said it in a light-hearted fashion- "speak for yourself"- Poland still felt the daggers cut, and halted in front of Lithuania, turning to face him with hurt in his eyes. Lithuania immediately felt the taste of bitter guilt spread thick against his throat.

"Fine!" he shouted, as if he could shout away the tears rising in his eyes. "Just go be with him! Do whatever! But when he hurts you, you're gonna have no one to come and rescue you, and you're gonna be sorry!"

And with that, he fled, leaving Lithuania to stare, stunned, at his blonde locks dancing in the wind as he ran. He was already sorry.

…

"Ah~ Yesterday was so lovely~"

Meanwhile, in Russia's home, things were a lot more peaceful; the country found himself enjoying a hot cup of shchi by the crumbling flames of the fireplace.

"I'm glad we still have leftovers. Hmm~ which friend should I invite next? Dear sister Ukraine, perhaps? -Ah!"

His outward thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. _A friend invited themselves! Who could it be?_

He carefully set the soup down and flew to the door, completely unsure of who to expect- no one comes to his door on their own count. Any country would be surprising to see.

That's why it was even more surprising that it wasn't a country, but his continent, Europe, shivering through layers of wool clothing in front of him.

…

The two settled down at Russia's humble dining room table after the country nearly collapsed with shock at the arrival of one of his two motherlands. Fixing him his own bowl of shchi and cups of black tea for the both of them, Russia sat down and waited for the continent to explain his arrival.

"Russia." Europe began, nodding in thanks to the food and beverage, and leaning back to enjoy a sip of the tea. "You have been doing fairly well, correct?"

"Yes, yes, my land has been doing excellent as usual," he nodded enthusiastically over his own cup of tea. "Without any help from my friends, too. I haven't bothered the Baltics, or even Ukraine lately at all." He paused for a moment, contemplating what others would consider "bothering." "We just have pleasant talks," he decided aloud.

"That's good, that's good," Europe looked down at the bowl of soup in front of him, swirling the spoon around the interior, watching the cabbage leaves dance inside the broth before lifting a portion into his mouth. "Lovely soup, I have to say."

"Thank you, although my sister's borscht is much better," Russia commented, his eyes getting slightly misty. "I miss when she made it for dinner."

"Don't you wish you could go back to the way things were?"

Europe cooed a question Russia wasn't expecting to hear, and he could tell; and that made his lips curl into a smirk.

"I do," Russia spoke carefully- curiously, "But I have been obedient for the past few decades or so, and I haven't proposed any unions with them, just like you asked of me."

"And that was an ideal order in the past," Europe replied with ease, and his country's eyes flashed wildly- is he saying what he think he is? "But it appears that things need to be a little different from now on."

"Sir-"

"Tell me, Russia." He looked up at him, a glimmer of malignance in his ice-tipped eyes. "What do you think of America?"

The question was immediately met with a bowl of shchi slammed against the table, splashing its hot contents everywhere.

"He needs to be crushed into pudding and fed to the rats."

Russia stared straight at the continent, blank-faced, steady, certain. Europe only smiled.

"Agreed~." He chuckled softly, resting his chin against his hands. "And I will be glad to make that happen. But first, we need to prepare things thoroughly."

"What would I need to do?"

"Build your strength, your power, your… 'friendship.'" Europe leaned back and away from the soupy mess that was the dinner table and folded his arms decisively. "This will be an entire continental effort to take down all the forces within North America- which means that the stronger nations here are necessary, and the weaker ones are not needed."

"I understand what you're saying, sir." Russia flashed an excited smile. "I'll take good care of my friends, take them under my wing and let them do my every bidding. They can't help they're unreliable on their own!"

"That's good, we're on the right track," Europe stroked his chin and nodded in confirmation. "It's settled then. Carry out forced occupation of any of the smaller nations you desire tomorrow. I'll see you soon." He sipped a final drink of his tea and stood from his chair, reaching for the coat rack nearby to get dressed for the harsh weather outside. Before he exited the door, he gave Russia one final, knowing look and said: "In other words, send out the invitations for the Soviet Reunion."

He laughed at his own joke, muffled by the thick scarf wrapped around his neck-mouth area, before closing the door behind him.

After his departure, Russia let the silence seep into the air for a moment, his hand still placed on the door handle, locking it. He stared blankly at the handle for a solid minute, simply soaking in what just happened. Then, he couldn't stop himself from collapsing to the floor, trembling violently.

Soviet Reunion.

 _Soviet Reunion._

His home would be full again.

* * *

 **And the tensions are already rising! ~u~**

 **If you enjoyed, please be sure to leave a comment and let me know! Follow the story to get updates! Next chapter I'm planning on focusing on North America and Asia's innerworkings...**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
